


Waking Up In the Sun

by aurilly



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly
Summary: Loki doesn't know how either of them got here.





	Waking Up In the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).

> Written for the prompt: "fuck that one canon event you really hate". I cheated and fixed two. :D

Loki blinked awake. 

He lay on soft bed in a daylight-filled room. Somehow he'd gotten into a very soft, very fluffy robe. He turned to the right and saw a small cup of Midgardian-inspired coffee—his favorite—that someone had set out for him.

The last thing he remembered was floating in space, suffocating, freezing more slowly than most beings would have due to the Jotun blood running through his veins. His plan—a foolish one, in retrospect, but the situation had escalated too quickly to form a better one—had been to trick Thanos with an illusion long enough for him to grow distracted. Then Loki would have grabbed Thor and anyone else he could and escaped in the last pod. Unfortunately, Thanos had broken his usual protocol and destroyed the entire ship. Before Loki could reach Thor or let him know that the dead body was merely an illusion, the ship had split apart and sent all remaining survivors floating away. 

It made sense; Valhalla was supposed to be paradise, and Loki had always enjoyed a luxurious resort. 

Then the door opened and the very last person he ever expected to see again entered. 

"Somehow I had expected a feasting hall instead of something to my particular tastes," he said by way of welcome. 

"You never much cared for big feasts," Frigga replied with a little smile.

"No, so this is infinitely better. Mother." He fought the stiffness of his joints to get up and embrace her. For all that he had consistently feigned death, he had always feared it. However, if she were here with him, perhaps it would not be so bad. Already, he loved it here; the room reminded him strongly of his favorite hotel at his favorite resort planet.

"How are you feeling?"

"Worse than I expected. I thought when one reached Valhalla, all their aches and wounds went away."

"This is not Valhalla, dear. You are not dead. This is Genturia Five."

"Truly? Not simply a heavenly recreation of it? If so, then how did I get here? And how are _you_ here?"

She nodded and led him back into bed, a welcome motion, for, between his exhaustion and these revelations, his legs had begun to feel weak. "Quite a lot has happened."  
"You don't say," Loki replied as he collapsed back into the soft sheets. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I found you within a few hours of the ship exploding. I wanted to arrive early enough to save you all, but I was waylaid by pirates. You were unconscious for the entire journey here, a mere two days. Then we both dissolved, along with half the population of the universe. We returned yesterday, when the battle was won, as though no time had passed. You continued to recover, and, luckily, no one else was currently occupying this room."

_"What?"_ Loki didn't know where to start with any of this information, and so he didn't. "None of that explains how you were alive to rescue me in the first place. None of that explains how you survived."

"The same way you did."

"Thor said they had a funeral for you. Thor _saw_ your body."

"You are not the only one capable of creating a corporeal illusion, Loki. You learned the spell from me, did you not?" 

"Why would you do such a thing, and cause such pain?"

"Because I could see through my arts that it was the only way to save you. And also, in a few months time, Thor."

"Where is he?" Loki asked.

"He knows it not, but he is on his way."

Loki looked through the window at the brilliant lavender sky outside. His presentiment had been correct. The sun _would_ shine on them again.


End file.
